It is often desirable to place an infant, from newborn to toddler (typically up to about three years old), on a pad for various reasons, including to change the child's diaper or clothes. The child may also be placed on a mat for other reasons, including to provide a cleaner surface than that available (e.g., if outdoors such as on grass or the ground). Children that are not placed on a pad or mat may be subjected to dirty, unsanitary conditions that are undesirable.
Dedicated or makeshift change pads currently exist. For example, pads exist that are designed for use in the home and include a contoured foam cushion (curved upward at the edges along the length of the cushion to help retain the child on the cushion) and a cloth cover. Portable change mats exist that can be folded for storage and transport and unfolded for use. Also, persons can make their own pad or barrier for a child, e.g., by laying a blanket or towel on the ground, etc. and lying the child on the blanket or towel.